We Find Favor Behind Closed Doors
by Lola Fairweather
Summary: Southern adjunct Professor Grimes joins a small liberal arts school in New England. It's taken some time adjusting to kale and oat milk but he's found himself a familiar sight of sweet Georgian peach that's testing his road to tenure.


**A/N. Just a little something inspired by the Penguin Bloom BTS pictures of our Captain Andy. Those glasses screamed Professor to me so, here we are. I hope you enjoy and leave a review! Thanks for reading. **

"Ms. Hawthorne, do you know why I've asked to speak with you after class?" Professor Grimes challenged as he swept around his stained cherry wood desk, littered with assignments and memos forgotten in the moment. His attentions were focused on the student sitting soundly in the chair in front of him. He peered at her through his glasses, perched distinguishably on his cumbersome nose. Her lovely feet were encased in a pair of flat form black Mary Janes, hiding the purple pedicure she'd shown off proudly on Tuesday as she jiggled her foot against the leg of her desk. His eyes traveled the lengths of all of that smooth toned brown skin stopping at the circle skirt that draped teasingly over her round bottom. Not to be out done by the grey oversized cropped cardigan she wore. Just thick enough to stave off the morning chill but thin enough to produce a noticeable pebbling of her gorgeous hidden nipples.

Ms. Hawthorne bit her plump bottom lip and offered a shake of her head. The beautiful spirals of her cottony afro gave a shake as well when she signaled her innocence to this impromptu meeting he called for. Her large brown doe eyes glistened with excitement and a hint of fear. A feat only a well practiced ingenue could pull off. His perfect ingenue. And she did it so well, his heartbeat quickened along with the not so dull throbbing in his jeans. The blood rushing to thicken and lengthen his cock made him light headed. Nevertheless, he persisted.

He stalked behind her, arms behind his back as she kept her gaze forward. Hands on those deliciously muscled thighs. His cock weeped with precum at her diligence and obedience. She was so good. This called for a bit of praise.

"Good girl." He murmured in his raspy southern timbre. Ms. Hawthorne's shoulders moved back, just a hair. Her chest poking out further due to his affirmations.

Those breasts hitched along with her breathing, heavy globes shaped like perfect teardrops caressing the front of her sweater. Professor Grimes didn't know how he got so lucky having her walk into his classroom and right into his life.

His hand shook imperceptibly as it moved to rest on her collarbone. Forefinger brushing the jutting bone that presented itself to the room, his thumb swept her neck once, and a squeeze closed the gesture. Her head moved back, acquiescing for more of his touch. He obliged with a dip of his head not bothering to remove his glasses,their lips touching softly as they met. A nuisance but in his haste to finally touch her lips he forwent removing them. He sighed deeply, a moan escaping him as her small hand slipped into the curls at the nape of his neck. She toyed with them as he slipped his tongue in between the lips he fantasized about at night.

Those lips that would prolong his insomnia until he could provide himself with the cure. Then his fingers, without fail, would manage to wrap around the base of himself and pump shamelessly to a reel of those lips wet and sucking. In his mind's eye, her head bobbing in rhythm with his strokes until he spilled himself all over his stomach and farther depending on his voracity. Sometimes an ambitious drop reached his face, left to be cleaned by his wayward tongue. Hoping for a chance to reward his sweet student with a taste.

The same tongue he used now to coax and ply that lush pretty mouth of hers. Professor Grimes' hand slid down her front, getting tangled in the neckline of her cardigan until he maneuvered passed the opening and took a hold of a sharp nipple. He played with it lazily while their kisses grew sloppy. Exchanging more spit until her legs fell open with a silent plea. He took note of them and pulled back from their kiss. His spectacles crooked on his red face, bright from exertion. Her face flushed with wanting and that tiny bit of innocence that had him hammering beyond his buttons.

"You know why I called you here." She squeezed her legs together again. Embarrassment filling her exquisite features, betraying her eagerness. He stood at his full height and tilted his head quickly. Indicating for her to stand up. She obeyed, taking a step back as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yes, sir." She spoke for the first time since reaching his office. Another step back and she was leaning against the old wood of his desk. He leaned over her, willing his body to calm down in her presence. Her excitement got him off but he never wanted to frighten her.

"Why is that?" Professor Grimes challenged. He drew his hand up to rest at her waist, smoothing the skin he found at her bare midriff. She really brought it today. Slinky little school girl outfit and her timid replies. Ms. Hawthorne was all petulant remarks and pouty behavior in class. She was so bad at times he wanted to grab those dainty wrists of hers and settle her over his lap. He wanted to administer various forms of taps against that proud bottom of hers that reminded him of the juiciest Georgia peaches from his hometown. That peach bottom that he couldn't get out of his head when she'd first worn those tight threadbare jeans with the strategic cut right under her left buttock. The sliver of skin that pronounced the differentiation of her warm fat cheek from her sturdy thigh.

Ms. Hawthorne brought a hand to the front of her skirt and lifted it slowly. Revealing her special surprise she had for him when she uncrossed her legs slowly in class.

_Her butt scooting forward as she gave him a peek at her bare pussy, save for the few hairs that covered the full lips of her labia. Her hand feathered around herself, slowly moving until her fingers formed a V as she spread herself. Showing off the pink treasure hidden by her plump brown lips. His words caught in his throat as she slid one finger teasingly inside herself. Then bringing it to her mouth to suckle, her face taut with yearning. _

"I was playing with something." She answered with her hands gripping the lapels of his sport jacket.

"Something that…" he trailed off.

"Something that doesn't belong to me."

Professor Grimes brought his free hand to the item in question and slipped a finger with ease inside of her. She whimpered and clutched at his jacket with bright knuckles. Her mouth formed a perfect oh and swiveled her hips in a jerky motion.

"Whose is it?" He leaned in for a soft kiss. She was doing so well. His sweet sexy scholar moaning in his mouth while he pet her fat pussy and tickled her heavy clit. All in the clandestine setting of his work office. Students and other faculty members ambled from classroom to classroom, while he was knuckles deep in his favorite collegiate.

She choked a bit when she came up for air but answered nonetheless. "It's yours daddy." She mewled as she clamped down on his sole finger. Her own words clearly have just as much effect on her as it did for him.

His chest tightened and he removed his hand. Next he lifted her lithe form onto his desk and did away with his buttons and belt. He cock was free in no time and rubbing against her entrance. Their kisses resumed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting their lower halves together. She used a hand to guide him inside of herself and they both let out twin sighs at the connection.

"Good girl." He hissed, his body reacting to the pleasure of her fit. He looked down to see her taking him in, the contrast of their skin an unexpected arousing sight. "Such a good girl." He praised again, lifting her cardigan to pluck at a ripe dusky nipple.

"I'm your good girl." Ms. Hawthorne repeated as his hips began to move. His pace picked up and with each thrust her breasts bounced happily. Thrilled to move with each heavy pound of his big dick.

"Uhhh." Professor Grimes moaned. This was so bad. But so good. She needed this dick to stay in line and he need this pussy to keep him in check.

"You needed daddy's dick. So you'll be a good girl now." He warned as his lower half tightened with the precursors of release. Ms. Hawthorne nodded eagerly and fused their lips together again. Her cum coated his sensitive cock as she came all over him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his glasses pressed to the bridge of her nose, his hands cupping the roundness of her tits. The sensory overload tipped him to his finish and he came, unencumbered into the delicate confides of her secret place.

They held each other till their breathing slowed and he grew soft and slipped out with a wince shared by both.

"Rick." Ms. Hawthorne called, as she dropped her arms from his neck. They slid down his shoulders until they reached into his jacket holding his trim waist.

"I've never called you that before." She commented, her eyes traveling his face with new appreciation.

"Well, there's a first time for everythang." He drawled. His amusement noting the two firsts they'd just indulged in. And hopefully not that last. He still wanted a chance at calling her Michonne as he took her from behind at the island in his kitchen at home.


End file.
